


Unexpected Revelations

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: The Captain and Max never intended to reveal their relationship this way.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Revelations

Max let a content sigh fall from his lips as he collapsed back onto the Captain’s pillows. His grip on her waist loosened, allowed her to unstraddle him so she could join him on the mattress. Her naked body piled onto his as he grinned down at her. Their breathings were matching in speed, fast and erratic as they climbed down from their highs. 

“Are you alright, love?” He asked.

It was a simple question that he almost always posed after each time they made love. He loved her immensely, and he never wanted her to tire herself out too much. She smiled lazily up at Max, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Never better.” She replied, pulling the sheets over her bare legs.

He wrapped his left arm around her, and tucked his other one behind his head. A comfortable silence fell over the both of them as they sat in each other’s presence. It was early in the morning, about 1:30 or so. They typically didn’t stay up this late, but the Captain had promised the crew that they could have a late start the next day. So, they had a little room to stay up late. 

Max and the Captain’s relationship was still an under the radar arrangement. Their relationship had happened so casually that they hadn’t officially told the crew. The Captain wasn’t sure how everyone would react to Max having special benefits, or how they’d react to them dating in general. Honestly, it was kind of nice having a little secret and having someone to share a bed with at the end of every day. With this, Max and the Captain had to tiptoe around the rest of the crew. Max would always retreat from his cabin to hers late at night after everyone else had gone to bed. He also had to get up before everyone else to be sure no one caught him sneaking out of her room. 

The Captain’s fingertips trailed along the tattoo he had on his forearm. It was the OSI symbol, and it accented him rather well. She didn’t even see it until they had been together for a while, considering he didn’t wear short sleeves often. It was simple, yet had intricate detailing. He had his nose buried in her hair, taking in the scent of her rose-ish soap that she always used. He left kisses on her head, his own fingers lightly tickling her skin. 

She turned her attention away from his arm, turning so she was on her side and conformed to his body even more. She eyed over his neck that was littered with four or five hickeys that had already begun to turn a dark shade of purple. She had discovered over time which spots were most sensitive, and she sometimes left a mark or two in those places. The tops of her breasts had a few marks as well, but he hadn’t left nearly as many as she had.

When he caught her stare, he brought his hand from behind his head to feel across his neck. He noted how tender they were, a soft chuckle bubbling out of his chest.

“It seems as if you got a little carried away, Captain.” He teased.

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She asked.

“Not at all,” He replied honestly; “Not that I would’ve minded if you did.”

“Max!” She squealed quietly, smacking his shoulder playfully.

He laughed deeply.

“You know what I mean.” 

They laid there for another few minutes, just chatting and enjoying each other’s presence. It was tossball season in Halcyon, and it seemed that was all Felix and Max ever talked about. Felix was an avid Rizzo’s Rangers fan, so much so that he usually became violent with anyone who threatened his favorite team, which was how she met him in the first place. He had whacked his foreman with a tossball stick after they had an argument over their opposing teams. Felix took it very seriously.

Max was serious about it too, but he didn’t really have a set favorite team. The Rangers were up there in his top five, but he never really pinned a favorite team. Both of them made an attempt to catch every game of the season, which sometimes was difficult when the crew was on just a busy schedule.

“What time will we be back tonight?” Max asked, thinking about the upcoming.

The Captain giggled, tapping his nose lightly.

“Don’t worry, Max. We’ll be back before the Darlings’ game,” She spoke; “I wouldn’t dare get in the way of you and Felix’s precious game.”

Max scoffed, not surprised that she knew exactly what he was asking. 

“You say that as if tossball is the only thing I care about.” He joked.

She shrugged.

“There’s more to life than tossball.” She smiled at him.

He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, bringing her face up to his. 

“Oh, trust me. I know.” He said seductively, kissing her.

He sucked on her bottom lip, to which she giggled and threw her head back so he’d move to nibble on her neck. His hand moved to the side of her face, going back to deepening the kiss on her lips, which caused her to roll her hips against him. They were in an intense make out session when a blood-curdling scream could be heard from upstairs. They both stopped and stared at the door for a moment before another scream echoed out. They both leapt up from the bed, scrambling to get dressed in whatever was close by. 

The Captain threw on Max’s t-shirt and her discarded pair of panties while Max jumped into his boxers, not even bothering to hunt down a shirt. She grabbed her Vermin handgun from her desk, loading it for whatever might be waiting for her upstairs. The two of them busted out of her quarters, another loud shriek sounding out. It was a high-pitched noise, which is why the Captain assumed it was coming from Parvati’s room.

“Parvati?” The Captain called as she and Max scrambled up the stairs. 

“Captain!” She said, appearing from her room.

The Captain was pumped with adrenaline, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Ellie and Nyoka had also appeared from their respective spaces, both had clearly been abruptly woken up. 

“Parvati, why did you scream?” She asked frantically, looking to see if Parvati was hurt anywhere.

She shook her head. The look on her face told the Captain that she wasn’t the one who had made all the commotion. 

“It wasn’t me! It was-”

Another boisterous shrill screeched out, but the Captain realized it was coming from Felix’s room. Everyone scattered to his door, the Captain telling ADA to unlock his door so they could get in. The Captain exploded inside, seeing Felix’s room in a chaotic disarray. He was standing on top of his desk with his tossball blocker, his hair disheveled and sticking up in five different directions.

“Felix, what the hell is the matter with you?” The Captain demanded.

He was shaking violently, his hand pointing to a blanket in the corner. She looked to see that there was clearly something moving underneath it. The rest of the crew peered around the doorway, watching as the Captain approached the blanket piled in the corner. She raised her gun, ready to shoot in case the mystery creature decided to attack. The Captain took a breath, and quickly threw the blanket back. She eased her finger off of the trigger when she realized that it was nothing more than a scared sprat. 

It was a small sprat at that, no older than a few months. It was visibly terrified, and it had clearly gotten lost on the ship. The Captain let out a sigh of relief that no one was in any real danger. Ellie and Nyoka glared at Felix for making such a huge deal over something so minor. Felix was no longer in his defense position, now just standing dumbly in embarrassment. 

“It’s just a little sprat, Felix.” The Captain said, persuading the sprat into her hand with a soft voice. 

The Captain spotted a ripped open candy bar in the corner where the sprat had holed itself away. It had likely snuck onto the ship when the Captain had returned that day and found Felix’s stash of goods that he kept in his room, and then got locked in when Felix went to bed. It went to make its escape, but couldn’t when Felix woke up in terror. 

“Real nice, Felix. I was just getting to the good part of my dream.” Nyoka scolded him. 

Ellie groaned.

“I’ve got a headache now.” She snarled.

Felix’s face burned red for reacting in such a way. He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head. 

“I, uh...sorry, guys.” He apologized, getting down from the desk.

The team went to disperse back to their rooms, but Parvati’s question stopped everyone in their tracks. 

“Hey, Captain? What are you wearing exactly?” She questioned. 

The Captain’s heart skipped a beat, looking down at the shirt that was obviously far too big for her. Even the sprat still in her hand looked up at her with its big eyes as if it were expecting her to answer. The Captain’s mouth fell open but no sounds came out. Nyoka piped up now, much more awake.

“By the Law, Max!” She hissed; “What happened to your neck?”

Everyone’s heads turned to Max, whose ears were now as red as Felix’s cheeks. Everyone ogled at his bruised neck and chest area. He subconsciously brought a hand to cover them up.

“Oh, I...well, I was-”

“And why did you come from up the stairs with the Captain? Your room is upstairs...” Ellie pointed out, beginning to put the pieces together. 

The Captain and Max shot each other matching glances that read “we’re screwed”. There really wasn’t any denying this. Nyoka and Ellie had put it together, smirks written across their features.

“Oh, shit! Max is fucking the Captain.” Felix declared, eyes wide but a grin on his face.

“Felix!” The Captain and Max said in unison.

Parvati looked as if she wanted to go crawl in a hole until this conversation passed, despite the amusement in her expression. They were waiting for an answer. The Captain tried to explain.

“It’s not like that! Er, well, it is like that, but it’s more than that.” She said, not really clearing things up.

Max walked to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. The sprat made a squeaking noise as if it wanted this encounter to hurry up.

“What the Captain is trying to say is that we’re together. More than just sleeping together,” He said more plainly than she had; “We’ve been putting off telling you all. We feared your reactions to this.” 

Ellie shrugged.

“I’m fine with it.” She said, still smirking. 

“Me too. As long as I don’t hear you two in the sheets.” Nyoka announced.

“Hey, if it keeps Max from hating me then I’m all for it.” Felix said, setting his tossball blocker to the side.

“Maybe you two can go on a double date with me and Junlei. Wouldn’t that be fun, Captain?” Parvati said excitedly. 

The Captain laughed at her eagerness, but felt warm at the crew’s acceptance. Suddenly, they all had a million questions of when and how it had happened. They were happy to answer, but it needed to wait until morning...or at least a decent hour of the morning.

“We’ll talk more later. Everyone get back to bed,” The Captain ordered; “I’ve got to get this little guy somewhere safe.” She said, stroking its small head with her fingertip.

The crew finally dispersed, the Captain and Max also leaving Felix’s room. The Captain opened the airlock to let the sprat free onto the docking bay of Groundbreaker where they had been for the night. The Captain returned to her room, Max already back in bed. The Captain joined him once more.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Max said.

The Captain nodded.

“Yeah...but that went about as well as I could’ve hoped.” She admitted.

Max agreed. He smiled at her, she quirked a brow.

“What?” 

“I really am a lucky guy, aren’t I?” He asked.

She returned a smile.

“I’m pretty lucky myself. A nice ship, a great crew...a wonderful vicar for a boyfriend.” She said, rising to straddle his hips as she had the first time.

He shimmied down further onto the bed so she could maneuver better. He beamed at her.

“Picking up where we left off?” He queried.

She leaned down, kissing him before removing his shirt from her body.

“You better believe it.”


End file.
